Without One Death
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: A different take on fourth year. Harry/Blaise eventually
1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry decided he was _not_ looking forward to this Summer. He thanked Salazar that none of his friends (Ron, Hermione and Neville) noticed the look of dread he had become very good at hiding since first year. The first thing he had to do this Summer, was survive. Luckily, in order for Uncle Vernon not to lock up his Hogwarts things in the cupboard, Harry had taken to shrinking his trunk and keeping it at the back of his shoes, where he'd thought Vernon would never look. All he needed to do was to trick Vernon into thinking that he had left his things at a friends house. All Vernon would say is 'how does a freak like you have any friends' and that would be that.

Second thing he would do is change the electives he chose with Ron. He was not putting up with that stupid fraud any longer and he had become quite interested in curse breaking, when he had heard from Ron what his brother did.

Third thing would be to keep his wand with him at all times, he had brought a wand holder which he kept strapped around his thigh, which would be a less obvious place for Muggles like his 'family' to look for. He hadn't realise the train had stopped until Hermione nudged him gently. He sighed and thanked her, saying goodbye to the others he left without looking back at the train, only to bump into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Potter," He sneered, Harry looked at him blankly, which he could tell confused Malfoy and his friend which he hadn't noticed until now, Blaise Zabini. Making sure there was no emotion in his voice, he said,

"As much as I'd love to stay on this train," He wasn't even being sarcastic, he actually would love to spend all summer on the Hogwarts Express, "Could you _please_ move out of my way? I have _family_ " Draco caught on to the fact that Harry practically spat out that word, Blaise caught onto that fact too as they both looked at each other, slightly concerned. "I need to get to,"

"We could make a Slytherin of you yet, Potter, don't you live with Muggles, I thought you'd be one of those who loved Muggles?" Blaise asked with raised eyebrows, Harry rolled his eyes and scrunched up his nose. Since when had he known any Muggles that were even remotely nice to him?

"You must have been informed wrong and has it ever occured to you that maybe I'm a snake in the lion's den?" Harry winked, not really knowing what came over him, "Have a good summer, be sure to write- I get ever so bored," Harry drawled as he moved passed them. _Fuck Harry what were you fucking thinking?_ Harry paused as he got off the train, why did he suddenly not care about Slytherin's, he had always hated them before, maybe they weren't as bad as everyone said they were?

OoO

"Boy! Give me your stick thing and trunk!" He shouted as soon as he shoved Harry through the door. Harry started to go upstairs, half way he stopped to see an outraged look on Vernon's face.

"I left my things at a friend's house, Uncle. I will not be pushed around any longer, you want me out of the house? Well I don't want to be here either. I am going to be staying in my room for the remainder of Summer before going back to Hogwarts and expect owls, my friends and Godfather will be writing to me." He stated, Vernon's and Petunia's eyes widened.

"Godfather?" Petunia asked.

"Yes and if he were to find out that you are starving me he'd be writing to the authorities," He said slowly and they both paled. "So, I expect breakfast, lunch and dinner and I will even pay you for me to not do any chores, n-o-n-e," He said to get it in their thick heads. Petunia sighed and nodded to Vernon.

"Alright, we expect fifty pounds a month, and stay away from Dudley, he still hasn't recovered from that tail you gave to him. Dinner will be at six," She said and left to the kitchen. Vernon grunted to him before following after his wife. Dudley, who he hadn't noticed either- maybe he should get his eyesight checked, was looking at him with wide eyes and fear. Harry laughed at him, punched the air and shouted,

"FREEDOM!"

OoO

The first three weeks of Summer was brilliant for Harry, everyday he would wake up at five and go on a run around the town, always back at six on the dot, sweaty, using the shower for ten minutes before Vernon and Petunia even wake up. He had written to Professor McGonagall who approved his subject changes, he chose (along with the core subjects) Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. He was surprised to find that he found Acient Runes to be easy, which he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not as he had finished catching up with the rest of the class.

Just as Harry came back from lunch, he noticed a dark brown owl sitting next to Hedwig on the desk, for a second he thought Sirius had written, but it was a slightly different bird. In fact, he hadn't heard from Hermione or Ron this summer, should he worry about that? He stroked the owl who hooted affectionately.

"Who do you belong to, birdy? Ouch! Okay, I'll open the letter!" Harry huffed in a whisper. He didn't even recognize the writing.

 _Dear Potter,_

 _You_ _were probably joking on the train, but I didn't miss the tone of your voice of the hate of your relatives. If you really dislike it there, why don't you just leave?_ _Have_ _you heard there is the Quidditch World Cup going on this Summer? Ireland vs Bulgaria. I think Ireland have a fair shot of winning, even if the Bulgarian's have Vicktor Krum on their team. Are you going?_ _I_ _realise you have no reason to trust me but I'm really just curious about you. I'm sure you know how Slytherin's work and you are probably thinking what do I want. Answers. And I'll give you information about what's happening this year at Hogwarts._

 _Yours_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Ancient_ _and Nobel House Zabini_

 _P.s Shadow doesn't take kindly to strangers. She likes bacon though. Don't ask why, I have no idea._

Harry chuckled at the end of the letter and grinned. He didn't care he wasn't friends with Zabini, it gave him something do! About time.

OoO

Blaise was sat in their house library when he jumped at the sound of his owl, he grinned, Potter must have been really, really bored. It had only been a day. He took the letter off Shadow and stroked her before reading.

 _Dear Zabini,_

 _What_ _would you say if the whole of the Wizarding world found out I'd died of boredem? Would anyone care? Probably not. To answer your questions, I can't leave. I told Dumbledork first year that I didn't want to go back to my relatives, that they are the worst and they sta- don't treat me fairly. Do you want to know what he said? 'I'm sure you are just exaggerating my boy'. Second year, told him the same thing again, you'd think after I killed a basilisk he'd let me make my own decisions, wouldn't you? But he said 'Its all for the greater good, Harry! You have to stay there, their love for you protects you against him.' He didn't like it much when I said there's no love in that house. Safe to say I didn't try again this year, it's been better and I've already completed all my homework, I bet Granger can't even say that. Not that I have anything better to do. Did you know Ancient Runes is quite easy_?

 _Huh_ _, I had no idea about Quidditch world cup, sounds decent. I would have thought Weasley would tell me about that, I haven't heard from him or Granger yet. Probably too busy to write. I'd love to go, but I will probably just watch the Football game instead. England had better win this time, there's no way they can loose against Iceland._

 _I've_ _answered your questions, probably told you more than I should, but I seriously am so fucking bored, I even read a potions book. I think I may have swapped brains with Granger. Help. So, what's happening at Hogwarts? Judging by your wording it would be something like a big event... Is the Triwizard tornament happening this year? It can't be can it, it's been 250 years and with all those deaths - Is Dumbledork that stupid? Please, please tell me he isn't hosting it here, please!_

 _Yours_

 _Harry Potter_

Blaise frowned at the letter. Everything anyone had told him about Harry Potter had been a lie. And what was that about dying, was he suicidal? Did they starve him, was that what Harry was going to say? And why didn't he call his best friends by their first names? Something was wrong here, very wrong.

OoO

The two months of Summer had gone by and Harry was confident for the start of term. He was actually glad he hadn't gone to the Quidditch world cup. There was a Death Eater attack on Muggles, Vicktor Krum caught the snitch, but Ireland still one and apparently the Weasley's and Granger had been caught up with the attack, having been accused of creating the Dark Mark. But he had still wondered why his so called friends hadn't written.

Shrinking his trunk, he put it in his black dragon hide leather jacket. After working out every other day he had grown, he was now five foot seven and he could proudly say he had a six pack. It was amazing how much food and running could do. He was wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt, getting ready to take the Knight Bus, not before saying goodbye to the Dursley's.

"Here's £100, I hope we can come to the same agreement next year?" He asked polietly, Vernon nodded, grunting while watching the news, Petunia nodded from reading her book and when Dudley looked up he actually smiled to him, which shocked Harry when he grinned back.

He had written to Blaise fairly frequently and learnt a lot from him, he might even go so far as calling him a friend, but Harry doubted Blaise would ever say that in public. He hopped onto the bus and paid Stan, he didn't see anyone from Hogwarts that he recognized and hopefully, nobody would recognize him. He had changed. And for the better.


	2. Mind If I Slytherin?

**Voldemort, in this story has already been resurrected, by using Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry didn't rescue her in time, but Voldemort has been laying low. That's the only change I've made.** **Harry is going to come across as sarcastic, a marauder, a Slytherin, smart and have a dry sense of humour but I'm really only writing this for fun. Still haven't decided on the pairing, Cedric/Harry? Blaise/Harry? Draco/Harry? Vicktor/Harry? I'm prepared to do LV/Harry but that wasn't what I was going to write at first. Just say which pair you'd want in this story, even if it's one I haven't listed.**

Harry found a compartment at the very back of the train, he also placed a notice me not charm on the compartment so that only Blaise could come in if he was ever searching for him. He did not want to speak to his so called friends, so why would he want them to find him?

After the train started moving, Harry brought out his book on Magical Creatures, it was all about snakes, owls, dragons, spiders, the lot- it was very interesting for him to read. He had no idea that Dragons could understand the language of Parseltongue. Just as he was reading the last sentence, he heard the door open and a gasp. Harry looked to see Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy, he wasn't sure which one gasped. He smirked and waved for them to come in.

"Welcome to my humble compartment," Harry drawled out as Blaise sat next to him after closing the door and blinds again. Draco raised an eyebrow and Nott clearly felt awkward. He couldn't have that, now, could he?

"Blaise, aren't you going to introduce us?" Blaise rolled his eyes where as Draco just looked confused and then he clicked his fingers with an amused expression.

"You really did write to him, didn't you Blaise? Were you really that bored?" Blaise and Harry looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. If you told Harry last year he would be laughing with a group of Slytherins he wouldn't have believed it. Eventually, he said,

"Sorry, just a running joke we had-" Harry started, Blaise continued,

"We had a bet you see-"

"-I asked him if anyone would notice if I'd die of boredem-"

"-I said no, clearly-"

"-Then he betted me ten galleons that you, Draco would actually-"

"-Remember what Harry said on the train and now Harry so owes me," Blaise finished with a smug expression. There was more to it than that, an inside joke, but Harry thought the other two Slytherins didn't want to get even more confused than they already were. Draco looked to Theo,

"I didn't realise we were talking to the Weasley twins, did you, Theo?" Smiling, Theo shook his head and looked to Harry,

"I'm Theo Nott," He said, shyly. Harry nodded with a grin.

"I'm Harry Potter. But I'm sure you knew that, have any of you seen Granger and Weasley?" He asked, Draco snorted.

"They're looking all over the train for you, how did you manage to hide from them?"

"I made sure only Blaise could see the compartment I was in," Harry explained, "I didn't want to deal with them, you know they didn't write to me all summer? I would have thought they would, with what happened in the Quidditch world cup and all," He sighed. He saw Blaise raise an eyebrow at him.

"You told me you didn't care anymore" He stated. It was Harry's turn to scoff.

"I don't. Anyway," Harry said, excited all of a sudden, Blaise groaned, knowing what Harry was going to ask the two, innocent Slytherins. "Are you two in Ancient Runes? I still can't get over how easy it is you know? _And_ Care of Magical creatures should be great! Oh, any of you in Arithmancy? Who teaches it? Can you believe Dumbledork? How could he be so stupid to allow the Triwizard tornament to be held here? You know there's a chance Voldy is going to be involved, right? And I bet you twenty galleons he'll try to kill me before the end of the year and-" Harry tried to huff when Blaise put his mouth over Harry's, who folded his arms in a strop. Theo smirked at the two, as Draco started banging his head on the window.

"What have we gotten ourselves into? Who's idea was it to call a truce anyway?" Draco mumbled, as Harry licked Blaise's hand who sqealed like a girl and tried to wipe Harry's spit on Theo's clothes, who jumped up on the seat to try and avoid Blaise's hand. Nobody paid attention to Draco who was looking at the scene with a pained expression.

"Kill. Me. Now." Harry heard and replied,

"Oh I can always write a letter to Voldemort, ask him to kill you, how does that sound?" Everyone froze and turned to Harry with a look of concern on their faces, Harry shrugged.

"What? I'm just helping out a friend. I wonder if he would actually reply, do you think I should-"

"NO!" The three Slytherins shouted in unison at Harry's suggestion, Harry sighed dramatically.

"Fine, there was no need to shout,"

The rest of the journey went by uneventful, Harry ended up helping Blaise with his Ancient Runes essay that he had decided to leave till last minute. Draco, Theo, Blaise and Harry were getting onto a carriage when he heard Granger shout-

"Harry! There you are!"

Harry looked to his new friends with a look which clearly said 'please help me' to which Draco just shook his head as they got on. Harry climbed in just as Granger caught up to them. She glared at the Slytherins and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing with _them?_ We waited for you-"

"Like how I waited for you to write to me all summer? How hard is it to pick up a pen and write the words _Dear Harry, How are you? We were having such a great time and we just forgot our best friend even existed, oh! And we got attacked by Death Eaters, but we didn't think you needed to know-_ " Harry was cut off when Granger went to smack his arm in anger, but Theo stood in front of Harry and said,

"You can go now, Granger, you aren't wanted here," She took one look at Harry and stomped off. Harry shrugged and looked to Theo with a greatful smile.

"Thank you, Theo," Theo nodded as Draco smirked.

"It's not a problem, we protect one of our own," Draco said with a wink that set them all of laughing again as the carriage started to move. Blaise made eye contact with Harry,

"You've been holding that back, haven't you?" He said quietly and Harry nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"I don't regret what I said. I needed answers,"

They understood perfectly, Harry was starting to feel anxious when he suddenly had an idea, a Marauders idea.

"Guys, I was thinking, can I sit with you at the feast? I want to see Dumbledork's reaction when he finds out I've embraced my Slytherin side," Harry smirked, Draco gaped.

"Slytherin side?" He managed to speak, Harry nodded, still smirking, he hadn't told Blaise this yet.

"The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin you know, I argued with it," He said smugly, managing to shock them all. Draco spoke first.

"You argued with the Hat?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Blaise exclaimed and Harry shuddered at the look he was giving him, Harry shrugged.

"I forgot? And yeah, he said," Harry spoke in the voice of the Hat, "That Slytheirn would lead me on the way to greatness, no doubt about that!" Theo surpessed a snort at Harry's impersonation while Blaise chuckled.

"So, are you in? Or are you in?" Harry said, rubbing his hands together, he felt the urge to laugh evily and when he did, Blaise groaned.

"If I manage to start a rumour to call you a mini Dark Lord can I use your Invisibility cloak?" Harry gave him a deadpanned look. "Didn't think so," Blaise muttered with a sigh. Harry turned to Draco and Theo.

"So, this is the plan..."

OoO

"Did you find him?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded, fixing her eyes at the doors to the Hall, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Neville, Seamus and Dean. She was more than annoyed that she missed the sorting. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

Before she could answer, she gasped. There Harry was, walking into the Hall with Zabini and Nott in toe, Malfoy walking slightly ahead. She watched as they sat down near the middle of the Slytherin table, Harry sat between Malfoy and Zabini. The rest of the Slytherin house looked just as confused, as did the rest of the school. She watched as Professor McGonagall walked up to the group with Professor Snape.

"Mr Potter I believe you are sat on the wrong table," She said sternly.

"That's Harry?" Ginny whispered in awe. Hermione nodded, speachless.

"There's no rules about where and where I can't sit, Professor McGonagall, besides, as you can see, I'm wearing a Slytherin tie,"

"He sounds way too smug about that," Seamus mumbled to Ron who nodded furiously.

"Mr Potter I demand you sit with your fellow housemates!" Professor McGonagall shouted, Hermione watched as Harry tried not to laugh, Malfoy and Zabini along with Nott were smirking. Her eyes widened and she groaned.

"Oh, she's just made a huge mistake," Hermione exclaimed loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone else on her table and everybody else in the room. Hermione flushed red at the attention she was receiving.

"And why is that, Miss Granger?" Snape sneered, Hermione bit her lip, thankfully, Harry answered for her.

"As you can see, my tie is green, therefore you just demanded that I should sit over here, quite the opposite of what you were trying to say, is it not?" Harry asked, too polietly. Suddenly, there was a cough, Hermione frowned and looked to where the Hat was, even the teachers were confused until Professor Dumbledore spoke,

"Anything you wish to add, Alistair?"

"Put me on Mr Potter's head." Hermione frowned, confused. She looked at Harry who was now grinning from ear to ear as Professor McGonagall picked the Hat up and placed it on Harry's head. Hermione was only glad they'd already done the sorting, she still hadn't forgiven the fact that Harry made her late.

"I think you know what I'm going to say, Potter,"

"Oh, yes. Mr Hat. Say what you like," Harry said excitedly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

OoO

"Well that went well," Harry said smugly as Dumbledore told them of the Triwizard tornament. Blaise sighed and smacked a hand against his forehead.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" He asked in a whisper. Harry shrugged.

"Nah, but look, now you're stuck with me!" Harry said cheerfully. Draco groaned,

"Nobody said that was a good thing, Potter," Harry gasped dramatically, placing his hands over his heart.

"Oh, Draco, how you wound me so!" A few Slytherins who had overheard the conversation tried not to laugh as they saw Draco blushing. Blaise rolled his eyes as Theo said,

"Be quiet!" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Before Theo could speak, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal the ladies of the Beauxbatons, all of the boys apart from Harry were staring at the ladies, while the girls from Hogwarts looked put out about how the boys were acting.

 **{you all know how the scene goes guys}**

"I can feel Weasley staring daggers into my back," Harry stated. He had to switch places for the Durmstrang students so now they were further down and Harry had his back to his ex best friends. Theo took a glance and sure enough, all of the Gryffindor table were staring at them, he nodded back to Harry.

"You're right, you know," Theo said grinning, Harry groaned, banging his head on the table, unknowingly attracting the attention of the Durmstrang students, including one Vicktor Krum. He looked at Malfoy, who was nearest to him.

"Vwat is up with him?"

"Oh, that's Harry Potter, he... is, well-"

"Oi! Malfoy, choose your words carefully," He heard a warning and Malfoy sent an grimaced look to Vicktor, who was staring at Harry with bewilderment.

"Hi Krum!" Harry spoke suddenly, causing Blaise to jump. "I heard you caught the snitch at the Quidditch cup, sadly I didn't go, although Malfoy told me all about it. I've only missed a snitch once, but that was not my fault," Harry said with a pointed look at Draco, who shrugged sheepishly.

"What? We were enemies, you can't blame me, how was I meant to know you could cast a Patronus?"

"So you are Harry Potter? I thought you vould be at the Gryffindor house?" Vicktor asked, as some of his friends nodded, interested to hear what happened to the boy who lived. Harry sighed with a smile on his face.

"Ah, well that is a long story-"

"It's not, Harry argued with the Hat first year to put him in Gryffindor-" Blaise started, but Harry interrupted.

"Actually I said 'anything but Slytherin', I could have been a Hufflepuff for all you know!" Harry exclaimed, while Draco gave him an unimpressed look as Blaise ignored him, continuing his story,

"And half an hour ago he sat with us instead of the Gryffindors and the Hat then decided to resort him, the Headmaster couldn't do anything about it," Blaise said smirking, as Vicktor was thinking deeply. Harry grinned.

"Not that I'd want him to, oh! I bet another twenty galleons that I manage to have something to do with this blasted tornament even if I don't want it. I reckon with Voldies streak of attacks, he's done something-" Blaise slapped his hand over Harry's mouth for the second time today. Vicktor raised his eyebrows at this.

"You believe Voldemort is going to do something?" He asked curiously, trying not to laugh as Harry nodded, still not being able to speak. Vicktor hummed,

"And you think it involves you?" Again Harry nodded, Vicktor smirked.

"I think I'll take you to that bet, my friend," Harry finally moved Blaise's hand away from him and stood up, grabbing everybody's attention, he turned to the Gryffindor's, mainly Ronald Weasely.

"Did you hear that, Weasley!? I'm friends with Vicktor Krum! You jealous?" Harry shouted to Ronald who's ears burned red, Ronald slammed his hand on his desk in a strop,

"I am not jealous of you, you slimy snake!" Weasley shouted back, much to the embarrassment to the rest of Hogwarts. Harry tapped his finger on his chin as he replied.

"Curious. Very curious," Granger piped up,

"What's curious, Harry?"

"Well I was quite offended neither of you wrote to me this summer and I must say, now, I couldn't care less. Weasley, would you have made that statement if I was still sitting in Gryffindor house?" Harry asked, amused at Ron's spluttering. An idea formed into Harry's head as he smirked down to Blaise, who groaned as he said to the people on his table,

"He is planning something," Blaise whispered to anyone in earshot. "I would suggest to run, but Harry might follow..."

" **Ronald, do you still support me in speaking Parseltongue? Of course, now I'm a slimy snake that means I'm a mini dark lord now doesn't it? I think I really should send that letter to Voldy, I need some tips,"** Harry ended. The whole Hall was silent, Harry saw Weasel's pale face, he looked to the Beauxbaton's students who were looking at him curiously, finally he looked at the Durmstrang students, who straightened when he made eye contact with some of them. _Interesting._ Blaise was the first one to recover.

"I told you so! I told you all!" He bellowed dramatically.

 **A/N- that was fun.**


	3. 3's A Crowd

**Brilliant suggestion! Cedric and Draco huh? I can totally see that, time to have some fun!!** **Blaise/Harry are the winners, thanks to you three who voted. Theo/Harry may happen in future chapters, might be fun for seeing that turn out. Gotta love a love triangle, am I right? Win-win situation for all! Fleur is with some random. Any ideas with her?** **Sorry for the slow update.**

Waking up in Harry's new Slytherin room was odd, he didn't hear Ron's snoring, he didn't hear Neville talking in his sleep... it was almost as if he missed his old friends. Almost.

Harry combed his hair after putting on his uniform and thought about what lessons he had today, Herbology, double potions and Ancient Runes. He had those classes with Blaise, which he was looking forward to already. Grabbing his bag, pleased that his hair was some what tidy, he made his way down to the common room where he saw Blaise, Draco, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle sitting around, looking as if they were waiting for someone. Blaise noticed him first and grinned, making Harry smile as he watched them get up.

"Potter, I'm sure you know everyone here," Draco said, taking charge as Harry nodded.

"Well, into formation," Draco ordered, suddenly he was pushed to the front, in the middle next to Blaise and Malfoy, he turned to Theo with a confused look as Theo was with Daphne, Tracey and Pansy, Theo shrugged, so Harry sighed and whispered in Blaise's ear,

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaise chuckled,

"Our house is a government, Harry." He said as if that explained everything. Catching Harry's confusion, Blaise then said, "We've established court," Not having any clue what that meant, Harry decided to leave them to it. As they got to the Hall, Draco turned around before entering.

"Everyone know what they are doing?" He was followed by a load of 'yes' and with Harry's 'No', but Draco ignored him, clearly satisfied as they pretty much marched into the Hall for breakfast. Harry kept his face neutral, not showing any emotion to hide his confused stare at the Slytherin table, who were seated slightly differently, first years, at the end, second years to the end near the teachers, third years sitting with the first years, fourth years (them, Harry realised as he sat down next to Blaise) next to the second years and sixth and seventh years were in the middle of the table. He glanced over to the teachers and he noticed Snape looked just as shocked as everybody else. Harry shrugged and started to eat some bacon.

"Harry," Blaise whined, Harry raised his eyebrow in Blaise's direction, who was pouting at Harry's plate.

"Yes, Blaise?" He asked, amused.

"Stop hogging the bacon!"

"But, it's all for me isn't it?"

"No! Now someone is going to have to go to another table to ask for it," Harry smirked as Blaise folded his arms in a strop.

"Go on, I'm sure Hufflepuff won't mind," Harry drawled sarcastically, making Blaise give him a glare. Harry thought he might have actually died, with the look Blaise was giving him. Harry made eye contact with Blaise, who was still giving him a death glare, while Harry wasn't backing down so easily. He wasn't sure how long they were staring into each others eyes, but it was long enough to notice how beautiful Blaise's eyes actually were...

"Ahem!"

Blaise and Harry both jumped, blushing slightly at an amused Daphne Greengrass, who was looking at them with suspicion.

"Daph! You shouldn't have done that, they looked so cute! Just staring into each others eyes like long lost lovers..." Pansy squealed excitedly, Harry choked on his drink while Blaise spluttered.

"So..." Harry said, "Who's that teacher with the fake eye?" Draco gave him a look.

"Did you not listen to Dumbledore's speach yesterday?"

"Nah, I was too busy thinking of how to prank Voldemort..." Harry said, not completely telling the truth, but as he said it, he wondered if he actually could prank the Dark Lord, he would make Prongs proud! He was unaware of the whole of the fourth years staring at him, deeply concerned.

"He's Mad-Eye Moody, Auror, caught a load of Death Eaters, killed some too," Tracey explained, changing the subject completely, Harry nodded in understanding.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked, Draco sighed.

"How the Hell did you make it past first year, Potter?" Harry smirked.

"Considering I fought Quirrelmort just before exams, I think the teachers just flunked my grades, you know?" Draco got up, and scanned the Hufflepuff table, landing his eyes on Cedric Diggory, he shouted,

"Diggory! Potter is now in your house, good luck, you're gonna need it!" And he sat back down again. Harry watched as Cedric raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Nah, I think you lot can keep him, if we did agree, Zabini would do worse than shoot daggers at me, don't you think, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened and turned his head to Blaise, who was, indeed, giving Cedric the evils, apparently he didn't hear what Cedric just said. Harry shrugged.

"You know what? I think I'm fine where I am, I do not appreciate people tossing me around like I'm a topping on a pizza!" Harry stated loudly, Draco groaned.

"Fine, I tired. Thank you for not helping, Diggory!"

"No problem, Malfoy!"

"He's an idiot," Draco said quietly.

"I am not an idiot! You are a prat, Malfoy!"

"Damn it! Diggory, can we not argue in front of the whole school?"

"Hmm, we can take this else where you know, some where more... private?" Harry could practically hear the wink. Harry groaned, covering his eyes from the imagine he just thought of.

"No, my eyes! My innocent, eyes!" He shouted, making both Draco and Cedric roll their eyes.

OoO

"Who can name the Unforgivables?" Harry blinked at Professor Moody. He was not dealing with this shit today. He heard Blaise take a sharp breath, Harry struggled not to laugh as he stood up from his seat, packing his school bag, he was aware of the whole class staring at him.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Moody shouted. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Moody.

"You're so predictable, Sir, I'm not even being funny. There's the Imperius curse, boo hoo, the Cruciatus curse and the avada kedevra, I'm the only one to survive it, woo go me! I've just summed up your whole lesson plan, if you don't mind, I'm going to do some real defense," Harry said with sass, walking out and slamming the door behind him. He felt bad for leaving Blaise and the others stuck with the Auror, but he didn't want to stay in that room any longer than necessary.

It had been a long week and Harry was glad it was Friday, but he didn't expect to bump into two red heads. He frowned. They weren't Fred or George. No, these ones were taller. Bill? Charlie? He managed to say outloud.

"Ah, shit! We were hoping to avoid you, Harry... Never mind. We don't care what Dumbledore says," They both pulled him into an empty corridor. Harry looked at them both, with raised eyebrows.

"I'm Charlie, by the way," Harry nodded, grinning. If Charlie was here and not in Romania... That meant... Oh for Salazar's sakes... He put two and two together before Charlie had even opened his mouth.

"Are you telling me, I have to fight a fucking Dragon?" He heard Bill chuckle.

"They never told me you were smart, I'm Bill!" Harry shook his hand with a sly smile. Charlie was still in shock. Harry had to bite his lip from stopping himself from grinning. He knew just what to do for the first task - he didn't even need to prepare! He was definitely going to write a letter to Voldemort, maybe send him some flowers.

"How did you?" Charlie spluttered. Harry patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, I've always been smart. Just been hiding in the shadows. I was hoping just because Ronald wasn't my friend any more that the rest of the Weasley clan didn't -"

"Ow!" Harry growled out when he got hit in both arms by the Weasley brothers. They were going to bruise later.

"Ignore Ronniekins, he is just jealous. And Hermione really has no excuse. Anyway, I'm hoping you have a plan?" Bill asked. Harry nodded, smirking.

"I do, thanks for telling me, I really appreciate it," Harry said sincerely. They both nodded.

"We were going to go and see Hagrid, wait, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Harry shrugged.

"Walked out. Moody was going to cast the Unforgivables for us, I wasn't sitting around for that," Harry said bitterly.

"That doesn't sound like Moody, he would never..." Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Maybe it was time to check his map again. And soon.

OoO

 _Barty_ _Crouch Jr._

He stared at the map, confused. Now who on Earth was he?

 **A/N 2 - Not much, just wanted to give you an update. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
